Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair
by TiA aRiEl
Summary: I know I shouldn't be here...but the thing is...I like you.


**Summary:** "I know I shouldn't be here...but the thing is...I _like_ you." SK

**Author:** Tia-chan

**Rating:** K+

**Status:** One-shot

**A/N:** Just to clear this up, Sessho and Kagome are about eight or nine.

**Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair!**

It was one of those days where you just wished you'd stayed indoors. For those inside, they shook their heads at the people scuttling under umbrella's at restaraunts' front doors.

But one of the people walking in the rain, was Sessho-maru. A+ student, good looks, good money, nice parent, unruly brother...what more could you ask for?

Student's that saw him always commented about his eyes. He usually seemed stoic, but when you looked hard enough, there was an underlying sense of something missing. The falter in his step when he seemed to suddenly spark an interesting memory.

And now, walking through the rain, he looked as forlorn as he'd probably ever look.

His shined, silver hair, usually kept up away from his face at the base of his neck, in a no-nonsense ponytail was free and plastered to his neck by the rain. His fiery golden eyes were peering at the cement sidewalk, half-lidded. His tidy clothes were exchanged for loose, raggy clothing.

All in all, Sessho-maru did not look like he normally did.

A nice house, nestled into a small, cozy yard, entered his field of view. It was nearly overgrown with flowers, and vines crept up the cottage-like structure.

It was set aside from all the other houses just because of its cozy nature and non-stone foundation.

This was Kagome's house.

She was always on his mind, whether he saw her in the halls, or whether he didn't see her at all. Her joyus, twinkling oceanic eyes. Her glossy, braided raven hair. Her dazzling smile...

To him, though, she was simply Kagome. Sweet, simple, home-girl Kagome. Coincidentally, they had both moved to this humble little town from Japan, Tokyo. Not that he'd ever met her until they came to the same elementary school here, in North Rivers.

He shook his head, rainwater spraying from his locks. As he sped under the shelter of a rather large tree, his hair already beginning the drying process, the length of it barely brushed the middle of his back, and swung when he jumped and caught hold of a low-hanging branch.

He pulled himself up onto it, thanking his agility.

Crawling across the branches, he slid onto the particularily thick branch near Kagome's window and saw her inside. She lay sprawled across her bed, pen inbetween her forefinger and middle finger. A novel lay open ontop a blue notebook, and her half-lidded eyes scanned the papers drowsily.

She was grounded.

Apparantly her grades had dropped significantly in English class (although the teacher had dismissed it as a language lapse, since she didn't speak too much english), and now she was forced into novel study.

He rapped easily on the window with two of his knuckles, and watched her head jerk up, looking curiously to the window. She looked to the door, then dropped back onto her knees and stood, braided hair flopping over one shoulder. As she came to the window, opening it, she gave him a curious and reprimanding look. "I'm grounded." were the first words from her mouth.

"Yes." he replied.

"Well, then..." she started, but was cut off.

"I know I shouldn't be here...but the thing is...I _like_ you." he blurted, gold eyes widening with the taut realization that spread through his lungs and tightened on his air supply. "Uh, that is...you're nice, uh..."

It wasn't a common thing to see Sessho-maru flustered; Kagome realized, a shy smile spreading across her lips. "Um...I kinda like you, too...?" The two kids exchanged glances and Sessho-maru dipped his head in awknowlagement. There was nothing needed to be said.

"Kagome! Dinner's ready," came the call of her mother. Kagome chanced a look at the door, and sighed.

"I'm coming mom!" she called back, turning to the window. "I--"

An instant blush ignited her face, as she felt the tiniest pressure on her lips. He was...kissing her? Just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and she stood, dazed. "I know." he stated. For one second their eyes met in silent understanding, but then he dropped from the branch, clinging to it, and then fell to the ground.

She stuck her head out of her window, to make sure the landing was safe, and then grinned and waved. The sun shone through the clouds.

"Rapunzel," Sessho-maru stated, watching as she dawned a look of confusion and cocked her head. "I'll see you at school." he called out, and walked away.

**End**


End file.
